Baby Knight
by KnownAs-Eleanor
Summary: Jo has been gone for a year. Kendall has been dating Lucy for a month. He believes he has officially moved on from Jo, but when she leaves a baby on his doorstep, stating that she needs a break from everything, everyone's lives are going to change dramatically.
1. Chapter 1

_So, watching the new BTR this week, I was thinking about Jo and where she could be now and then at the end of it I decided to watch a recorded episode of the new show, Baby Daddy, and then my mind put together the two and made this story. Enjoy! _

**Chapter One:**

The first thing that went through Kendall's mind when he woke up that morning was one month and one year. One month since he began to date Lucy, one year since Jo moved away. A date full of ups and downs, filled with memories he already had and ones he would soon make. So he put away all thoughts of Jo and decided to focus on Lucy.

Already, he has made reservations at some restaurant James suggested to him, bought her a gift that his mother actually helped him pick out, and cautiously asked Gustavo for the day off. Kendall was going all out, he had to.

James was the first to talk to him that day, even taking the detour to come into his room, "Are you ready for tonight, Kendall?"

"Of course, I am," Kendall answered. He stood near his dresser, where his phone was balancing on the edge. He was going to leave it alone for as long as he can, he wanted nothing to distract him. "Nothing can ruin today. Not even Gustavo"

"Nothing will," James replied, "You got us the day off and your mom is making Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes."

"Then what are we doing in here?"

Logan and Carlos were already in the kitchen, eating as much pancakes as Mrs. Knight would allow them to have. Kendall took his plate, stacked half of the already cooked pancakes onto it, and covered them all with syrup until you couldn't fathom what they were.

"Do you know what day it is Kendall?" Logan asked in between mouthfuls.

Kendall nodded his head.

"Can you go through the day without thinking of…you know…of her?"

"And you are helping so much," he stuttered, "I am going to think of Jo today guys. No way around it."

Jo. He hasn't heard from her since he left a whole year ago, but she still managed to enter his thoughts almost every single day. Actually, no one has heard from her. She had quit doing her movie after about two weeks of filming, no reason given, and nobody has heard from her since. No phone calls, no tweets, no anything. Nobody has a clue of where she was.

Carlos tapped his helmet, "You could try. I manage to do it all of the time."

James laugh and speaks with his mouth full, "That's because you have no thoughts, Carlos."

There was a pounding sound then, someone knocking on the door. Kendall was quick to volunteer to get it, rushing quickly, almost stopping to take his plate of pancakes. Almost. He expected Lucy or Camille to be there, or Bitters with a complaint. But when he swung the door open, he was truly surprised.

He noticed the orange envelope first, leaning against a black and pink polka-dotted diaper bag that seemed to be overfilling with miscellaneous items, with KENDALL written on it in thick, black marker. It was an odd thing to notice first, especially since there was something bigger right next to it, lying in a pink butterfly car seat, gazing up at him with familiar green eyes.

"Guys, there's a baby."

OoOoOoO

"She's just staring at me!" James dribbled his fingers on the table, doing the exact same thing that he just said the baby was doing.

Carlos nodded his head, "She's staring at me to, dude."

"Can you just open that envelope, Kendall?" Logan was the only one to not glare at the baby. The one acting the least confused, "There should be a note. Maybe a fan left her here as a joke."

His finger shook as he sliced open the top. It was thicker than he thought when he slipped all of the contents out. He focused on the top paper and on the curly handwriting he instantly recognized as Jo's. He didn't want to read it, but with everyone now staring at him, including the baby, he didn't have an option.

"Kendall," he began, "I like to say first that I am sorry. I haven't talked to you for a year and now I leave her on your steps. But I just don't want to deal with her. I'm so young; I want to live my life. I know you are the same age as me, but you have so much more to offer her. I just need a break. A permanent break."

"Hard, man." Logan shook his head, "That's hard."

"There's still more." He took a breath before continuing. "Everything about her is inside that folder but I'll tell you here. Her name is Presley Nichole Knight. She is currently three months old, just turned so about two weeks ago. Her birthday is March 11. She was two whole weeks late but I wanted everything to be all natural, so that was mostly my choice. Everything I buy for her is usually pink. I packed some of her clothes, a lot of diapers, and bottles and formulas, inside of her diaper bag. I'll have the rest of her clothes-which, really, isn't that much-shipped to you. They'll be there in one, maybe two days. Inside of the envelope, as you might already know, is her birth certificate, the small medical records she has-she's lactose intolerant by the way, and the paperwork I've already signed to give you full custody. Just find a lawyer and look it through. Your mom will help you. With Everything. Good Luck with Presley. She never really liked me anyways, so she must be a daddy's girl by birth. Once again, I'm sorry. Jo." He threw the paper onto to the table. "That's it. That is the end of the note."

"So you have a baby Kendall. You have a baby!" James paused, thinking, perhaps, on what all of this means, "What's her name again?"

He looked down at the birth certificate in his hands, where his name was printed in the line for 'father'. He just focuses on the name part, "Presley Nichole Knight."

Jo even gave her his last name. Maybe she has been planning this since Presley's birth.

"Like Elvis Presley," Logan pointed out.

"Yeah, Elvis was one of Jo's idols when it came to singing. Makes sense that she would name her Presley."

Again, the all just stared at the baby-Presley-lying in the car seat. Until a cry broke out from her, echoing loudly throughout the house. Logan, Carlos, and James all stepped away, muttering, "Your child." Kendall shook his head and, slowly, unbuckled her out of the seat. He did what he sees on television, holding her close to his chest and rocked her up and down.

"Do you hear a baby?" His mother's voice appears from the direction of her room, where she had taken shelter shortly before Presley had shown up on the doorstep.

Katie suddenly appeared at the doorway of the hallway, probably after hearing the cries. She just looked at Presley, then at Big Time Rush, "Did you guys steal a baby?"

Mrs. Knight came up behind her, eyebrows furrowed, she too assuming what Katie did.

Presley's cried died down, but one wrong move and they would suddenly reappear. Kendall pointed to Carlos and then at the note, and he did exactly that, even concluding that her needed to hand the letter to Mrs. Knight. She read it through thoroughly, before handing it to Katie.

"You can't raise a baby Kendall, you're seventeen. Thirty-minutes ago you were eating Mickey Mouse pancakes."

Kendall looked at the ground, still trying to keep the baby from sobbing. He knew she was right, he was only seventeen, but from what he could tell, she was his daughter. They had the same eyes, but was that proof enough? "I know mom, I do, but do I really have a chose? Where else will she go?"

She stared him down, taking her time to speak. There was a lot of staring going on that day, mostly coming from the infant. But this day was different, it was stranger. "You're going to have to cancel your date tonight."

He might have said that nothing was going to ruin the day, but this was an exception. He hadn't been expecting a baby. "Maybe Lucy could come over here and you could make tacos."

"We'll talk about that later. Now, are you devoting to be Daddy?"

Kendall nodded his head, "I'm devoting to being Daddy."

**Sorry if it isn't the best thing in the world, but I wrote it up real quickly. And the name Presley? It was the best thing I could think of. So, I hope you like it….**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps! Did you know today is a holiday? You probably didn't unless you live in Utah, like me. Because it is a state holiday. It's Pioneer Day, when Brigham Young brought pioneers and established Salt Lake City. It isn't an important holiday (unless you are a Mormon, like I am) but still, who doesn't love holidays. Even if like no one celebrates them?

Sorry for the wait for the second chapter, but I get distracted. It is a very jumpy chapter, because it was either have two separate chapters or one giant one, and since I am kind of lazy, I chose to have one giant one. Sorry, I hope that is okay.

**Chapter Two:**

Lucy answered on the very last ring. "What's up?" she asked. Kendall could hear Camille in the background, asking if it was him. He could imagine her nodding her head as an answer.

"There's been a change of plans about tonight. I don't think we can go anywhere."

"And why is that?"

"Something pretty big came up," he looked at Presley, who was lying on top of his bed. He didn't really think she knew what was happening, who he was. But of course, she was only three month old. There was no way of knowing anything relevant to what was going through her mind. "But I convinced my mom to make tacos. We can watch a movie or play video games or something."

"That's fine. When should I be there?"

"Seven-oh come on. I have to go Lucy. I'll see you later." He hung up before she could reply, and slid his phone into his pocket. "Presley, don't spit up. Yeah, like saying that is going to stop you." He looked for a paper towel of any sorts, but there wasn't any in the room. He had to hurry to the bathroom across the hall to grab toilet paper, but when he returned back to his room, she had gotten the spit all over her clothes. He cleaned it up the best he could, but he still had to leave the room once again to get the diaper bag from the where he left it in the kitchen.

Katie was sitting on the couch, watching something on the TV that only she would be interested in. "What's up Bro?" she asked as she turned down the volume.

Kendall swung the pink bag over his shoulder, "Nothing, Presley just made a mess on herself. She needs to be changed."

"Can you do that without getting the onsie on backwards?"

"Of course I can," he scowled. He didn't know if he should be leaving Presley alone this long, he's only had her for an hour after all. He still didn't know how to change a diaper, but unfortunately that that wouldn't last very long. He wished it could last. "I am perfectly capable of doing this."

Katie laughed, one of those laughs people give when they are taken aback. She fell quiet, but only for a second before piping up again to ask, "Where is Presley going to sleep tonight?"

"In my room, I guess," Kendall replied. So maybe he wasn't as capable, but he was determined. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."

"What in?

"In a crib, where babies sleep," he knew exactly where Katie was going with this. Trying to outsmart him, but she was a girl. Didn't girls just have that natural instinct?

"So you just happened to keep a crib under your eyebrows? What about diapers and the formula? You probably need a dresser or something for her clothes and junk. And have you called Jo?

"I've called Lucy," like that would count.

"Here's the deal Kendall, because I'm surprised Mom hasn't mentioned it yet. Change Presley, call Jo and pray that she answers. While you do that, I'll go online and find a list of things you'll need. Then go to the store and buy all these things. And hurry, before Bitters smells baby."

"Will you…" he began to say, but was cut off by Katie instantly.

"No one wants to babysit, bro. You're going to have to take her with you."

He kind of suspected that from Carlos, Logan, and James. "But what about the paparazzi? They are everywhere Katie. Everywhere!"

"As if they aren't going to notice you buying baby supplies from Wal-Mart. It's the price you pay for being famous."

Kendall didn't really feel like objecting, so he listened to Katie's instructions and hurried back to his room, where Presley still laid in his bed. He quickly changed her out of her clothes and it to the first outfit he could find in the diaper bag: a frilly pink leopard-print shirt and jean pants. Then he moved to his phone, still in the pocket he left it in after talking to Lucy. He dialed Jo's number slowly, he still had it memorized, but it didn't take long to here Jo's voice coming from the speaker. It wasn't a hello or how are you. It was a little harsher answer. It was, "Hurry it up Kendall, my flight is about to board."

"You're flight, where are you going?"

"Back home to North Carolina."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

She sighed. In the background, he could hear the voice of someone announcing that the flight was not boarding. His time was slipping away. "Presley's better off with you Kendall."

"You're her mom Jo. Do you really want to miss watching her grow up?"

"I didn't want her in the first place. I'm way too young to have a baby. She didn't like me either, she cried every time I picked her up."

Why did he call her? Besides Katie telling him too, there was no other reason. "So you just leave me a baby? Not even a warning?"

"You'll be fine. You have the money to take care of Presley. I have to go get on the plane right now; don't expect to see why in Los Angeles for quite awhile. I'm going to go be a teen in Carolina."

And the line goes dead.

Kendall shoved his phone in the pocket once again. Jo has changed since the last time he'd seen her. She's become narcissistic.

He laid down on his bed, picking up Presley and placing her on his knees. "You're better off with me, anyway. Tomorrow I'll find a lawyer, read over those papers your mommy left me, and get full custody of you." She makes a goo sound, as if she replied. She was reaching towards something on the bed, but her hands weren't long enough to get it. "Since you kind of came out of the blue, I don't own baby supplies. So you and I need to go shopping. Then I have to rearrange my bedroom so their room for your crib. And all of that needs to be done before Lucy comes at seven. Who knows, you might just get your first run-in with the paparazzi today."

OoOoOoO

Somehow, he managed to leave the Palm Woods without being seen, even with the car seat in his hands and a diaper bag over his shoulder. He didn't feel very manly, but what else could he do. He double checked about babysitting, but no matter how hard he pushed no one would agree to it.

Having the time being only eleven helped him a lot. All of the residents at the Palm Woods were either working, at the pool, or still sleeping. Usually, there would be paparazzi by the vending machines, but since usually they would be at Rocque Records at this time, they weren't there. Maybe they were tracking another celebrity through the streets of Hollywood.

The only real difficulty he had was placing the car seat into the car. That had taken at least ten minutes, and a lot of bouncing Presley around, but he managed to do it without calling for his mom to help. He used his phone to map the closest baby supply store and was on his way there.

OoOoOoO

Presley was heavier than she looked. He didn't want a repeat of putting the car seat into the car, so he decided to ditch the thing and carry Presley instead. But no matter how small she was, he would often have to shift her from hip to hip.

Katie had printed out a list, just like she had said, and the whole thing was bigger than he thought. There were obvious items, like a changing table and stroller, but other items that he wouldn't think of, like night-lights and an infant bath. He wouldn't buy everything in one day, just what was needed. The crib was a have too, but that was all he was certain about.

Walking into the store, though, and seeing all of the different items there were made him even more confused. He knew nothing about babies, and everything that was stretched out before him made him feel like he knew even less.

"Do you need help sir?" a red-haired employee comes from the check out desk. She had on an apron and a crooked name tag.

Kendall didn't want to sound too inexperienced, but since he's only had Presley for going on three hours that was hard to do. "A lot of it," and he went on explain his situation.

The saleswomen nodded her head when he was finished, taking the list from out of his hands. "I don't think you need everything today, but all the important thing, crib, playpen, changing table. So you know this will be costly, maybe a thousand dollars."

"That's fine, I have the money." The advantage of being in Big Time Rush, he actually did have the money.

"Let's start with a stroller. They'll be about two-hundred." That was more than he thought, but there was nothing he could do. If he was going to keep Presley, he needed this stuff. He follows the saleswomen to the back of the store, where the strollers were lined up as if they were going to be in a parade.

In the end, he bought seven big items and diapers, and his price still rang up for over a thousand dollars. The saleswomen said they would get it delivered to the palm woods in a few hours. Kendall was hoping that he could put all of this together before Lucy came, and that there would be enough space in his room for it. He would have to see.

"Is that all you need?" the saleswomen asked.

"There is one thing, but you don't have to do it," he replied. He held Presley with both hands, away from him because of a stench coming from her. "I have no idea how to change a diaper."

OoOoOoO

The furniture came sooner than he thought. He had convinced his mother to watch Presley while he told Bitters about lot of things that was coming. He agreed without an argument, which made Kendall realize that he wasn't listening. Not that it mattered.

It was all moved into the apartment in only ten minutes, with both the movers and Big Time Rush's help. The boxes were scattered all across Kendall's room, there was so many that it was hard to get around. His bed was pushed against one wall; the one opposite to it was where he would put the crib.

He had almost three hours until Lucy would be here. Three hours to get it all together. He set up the playpen he bought first, which really didn't take long, so he had a place to keep Presley for the time.

The three hours passed quickly, but nearing the end, he was pretty much done, besides the drawers of the dresser not being filled with all the clothes that came with Presley. There was enough room to walk around, but not much. That was just a price he was going to have to pay.

He could hear a knock coming from outside the room, and his mother's voice following behind it, "Kendall! Lucy's here!"


End file.
